


Campgrouds and cuddles

by Saltyshima1270



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Late night horror movie, M/M, comfort cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshima1270/pseuds/Saltyshima1270
Summary: During a team bonding camping trip, Noya and Tanaka suggest a late night horror film which leaves the team frightened- including Hinata, who needs some comfort from his bestfriend.Only rated Teen for minor language
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Relationship, minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Campgrouds and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII, I discovered while writing this that i really need to branch out my writing style (since its so similar to my first fic) but oh well, i'll learn eventually....but I wrote like i talk lol deal with it
> 
> **The italicized remarks are Kageyamas inner voice**
> 
> I wish someone had cuddled me like this when i was scared out of my mind after watching this movie, maybe next time XD
> 
> I really would love some feedback, advice, questions, whatever you have to throw at me!!

They were on a camping trip during the summer of their second year, the weekend before term would start as a sort of a team bonding exercise before being introduced to the incoming first years. It was only going to be two days and one night, they would return sunday afternoon to prepare for the next school day. It was going to be simple, fun, a nice relaxing time for the group. At least, it was supposed to be. 

°°°°°°

“Are we almost thereeee yettt,” Noya whined for the fifth time in that hour alone, not including the other seven times he had asked the same tedious question the hour before. “Noya, for the billionth time this evening, no, we are not there yet, we will get there when we get there.” Ennoshita, the fateful guide and acting parent for their two days, tersely responded, ears bleeding from not only Noyas incessant attitude but also the duo's stupidity, egged on by Tanaka and Tsukishima.

At this point in their not so short commute to a small campground in the mountains, Hinata had almost managed to fall off the guard rail, nearly plummeting to his death had Tsukishima not graciously saved him (regret clearly written on his features), Tanaka was chased out and then banned from the I64 rest stop store for “indecent exposure” (not a shocker really), and they almost had to call a search and rescue party after Hinata dared Kageyama he wasn't fast enough to catch a rabbit nearby and Kageyama subsequently got lost for ten minutes. Overall, highly expected behavior. 

Ennoshita visibly sagged in relief when they finally exited the bus at the campground, hoping that once everyone got settled in they would be able to enjoy the quiet atmosphere and the facilities the campground had to offer.

It was only around five in the afternoon when they arrived so they had a good chunk of time to find their shared cabin, grab food from the main dining hall, and maybe break in the tiny volleyball court Ennoshita knew the campground offered. *Que relaxing spa music*

Around 10pm is when the night took a slight turn. After everyone was washed up and nearly ready for bed, Tanaka and Noya suggested they watch the movie they brought with them. There didn't seem to be any harm in it, and besides, he could tell even after their long day the team still hummed with energy under their skin from the practice match they had held not too long before. So, with not too much trouble, they crowded around Noyas laptop and pressed play.

They should have realized what genre the movie was going to be since Tanaka was the one bringing it, but the thought only crossed their minds when the opening credits rolled on the screen, accompanied with gravely shrieks and ominous noises that clearly sounded like death and immediately had everyone on edge.

Now Kageyama did not consider himself a person that scared easily, he didn't bother himself with things like horror movies because he simply didnt get a reaction out of them, and what's the point of watching a movie like that without getting the fear-factor? Expecting to be bored for two hours, he laid back on the floor without much care towards the movie but right after the first person was killed in “The Blair Witch Project”, he felt his heartbeat quicken and his face flush.

A quick look around and it was clear he wasn't the only one affected by the deep suspense of the movie. Yamaguchi was currently melded into Tsukishima's side, hands covering his face so only small slits of his eyes could be seen. Acting as his human shield, Tsukishima has his mouth slightly open, eyes wide but refusing to leave the scene on the screen as his hand snaked around Yamaguchi's waist

 _Ha knew he was a sissy_. 

Noya, however, was actively engaged in the movie, tsking at the characters whenever they made a dumb decision or got lost, while Tanaka was using a jacket to hide the fact he was clearly holding hands with Ennoshita who.....well he didn't look too great.

But sitting a foot to the right of Kageyama was Hinata. A clearly shaking and pale Hinata.

_Damn he must be scared out of his mind too, baby, he'll get over it._

_But what if he has a heart attack from fright? W_ _e wouldn't be able to go to nationals this year._

_Did i really just say that, jeez Kageyama get your head out of your volleyball gutter._

Kageyama shook his head, clearing his own thoughts and gain some sensibility but before he even knew what his hand was doing, without even looking at his direction, he reached out and tugged Hinata closer to him.

Out of his peripheral, he could tell Hinata was confused, grateful, but very confused.

_Well....you just did that...why did you do that...you've never done that before so stop doing it._

_..._ he didn't 

Yeah, he and Hinata had been friends for years now but other than the respectable amount of comfort given after a lost game, there had never been such a blatant act of care.

So this was weird? Yeah this was definitely weird he should stop but suddenly Hinata leaned into his shoulder and buried his head into his sleeve, leaving only one eye visible to watch the movie.

_I mean...i can't pull back now_

°°°°°°

Another five minutes passed and Kageyama frowned to himself- he could still feel Hinata shaking like a leaf into his side. He looked down to his right and again, as if his brain was on autopilot _(he has to stop!!!!),_ he maneuvered his arm to wrap it around Hinatas and pulled him into his lap, caging him in so that his legs were on either side of Hinata's body.

_What the FUCK are you THINKING right now!!_

He internally screamed at himself cause to tell you the truth, he had no answer to that. He knew this was drastically different from their normal behavior but he felt this desire to protect the small boy from the 2D demon.

_Yeah I'm definitely being weird right now..._

He could feel Hinata gasp slightly between him before he leaned his back into Kageyamas, resting his head on his collarbone.

_Don't you dare do what i know you definitely want to do right now._

He leaned down and sniffed Hinata's hair lightly anyway. I mean it was right there, what else was he supposed to do, not smell the sunshine child? That would be a crime against humanity. And besides, it was comforting, his racing heart and scrambling mind (no longer from the horrible movie) calmed drastically and he was left feeling at ease.

He didn't care anymore about being weird cause fuck it he was perfectly content.

He all but fell asleep resting his cheek against Hinata's head when a terrifying scream pierced the air of their living space causing everyone to jump in fright, literally, Yamaguchi nearly punched Tsukishima in the face.

That was also how Hinata ended up with his arms wrapped around Kageyama's neck, face pressed tight into his throat, as he breathed rapidly.

Kageyama's fight or flight mode activated instantly and he wrapped his arms around the cowering Hinata, all senses on alert in order to protect the body currently clinging to him. To everyone's relief though, that scream signified the end of the movie.

_What a fucked up way to end a movie._

Noya then jumped up, eyeing everyone excitedly, “who wants to watch the sequel!”

The resounding “no” and following glare from Tsukishima had Noya pouting gloomily in his seat. 

Coming down from his own emotional high, Kageyama now had to address what he was going to do with Hinata. Not that he was uncomfortable or anything, but if he was going to be honest, a bed was going to be a lot more comfortable than a rug to sleep on.

He poked Hinata in the side. No response.

_Did this cute little shit just fall asleep?_

He pondered that and decided he quite liked the idea of Hinata using him as a human pillow ( _should I be grossed out by that?)_ , but before he could question that any longer, Hinata looked up at him warily, eyes half lidded yet still full of fright, and if Kageyama stopped breathing no one would know.

_Say something you idiot you can't just keep staring at him._

“Uh...bed?”

He mentally face-palmed, hard. _I dont know what the fuck that just was, but im going to remind you of it every night so that you continuously suffer in this embarrassment (his inner self was clearly very supportive)._

Shockingly, instead of being weirded out by Kageyama's cringe attitude, Hinata simply said “okay yama”.

_Okay so, now what do i do, i mean he hasn't moved? Do I….should i just, pick him up?_

Before he got too far away in the moment, he shakily made his way into a standing position, Hinata's arms tightening around his neck while he placed his arms underneath his thighs. He smirked to himself, _he's like a baby sloth._

Once he had made it to Hinata's futon he gently prodded him in the side.

“You can let go now,” Kageyama whispered, but he made no move to unwrap himself from Yamas shirt.

“Hinata…?” Nothing.

He was about to pry Hinata off himself when a soft whisper fluttered across his neck, sending a streak of chills down to his core.

“That movie, it was...well could you, stay?”

Then Hinata's head shot up, eyes locking with Kageyamas as he quietly blurted out, “I mean you don't have to, just, only until I fall asleep maybe, but it's completely okay if you don't want to!”

Kageyama's throat went dry but a cracked “okay” fell from his lips anyway.

He maneuvered them on the futon clumsily but successfully and, not wanting to be forceful or weird, he turned his back to Hinata and kept to the far edge of the futon.

He was nearly asleep, reveling in the peaceful atmosphere his teammates created with their own quiet breaths, when he felt something heavy and long snake across his waist.

He probably would have lost his absolute shit if he hadn't remembered in that millisecond that, yes he was on Hinata's futon and yes that is probably Hinata's arm.

Not too long after he could feel a set of knees press into the back of his own legs and soft hair tickling the nape of his neck. Kageyama tensed. _Is Hinata... spooning me?_

He knew that he moved when he was sleeping, never managing to even be still when unconscious, so really, he should have known this might happen, but God forbid he let Hinata be the big spoon or whatever the fuck this was. Which led Kageyama to simultaneously turn around, flip Hinata over, and take over the very important position of big spoon.

Kageyama could say with certainty that this beat sleeping alone and from the way Hinata wriggled into his side and sank into his arm, he could tell it was also preferable to him.

“Thanks Yama” Hinata breathed, leaving Kageyama once again smiling into his orange hair, finally drifting off to sleep. The camping trip had definitely been a good team bonding experience. 


End file.
